


El alfa.

by Derek_Daniel



Series: El alfa Stiles Stilinski. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), steter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Multi, Nogitsune, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Daniel/pseuds/Derek_Daniel
Summary: Stiles acepto la mordida que le ofreció Peter. Algo en su pecho se aceleraba con tal potencia que parecía estarle dando un ataque al corazón de solo pensar en no tener al hombre lobo cerca. Pero Derek termino arruinando todo al  arrancarle la garganta al hombre, el poder Alfa se quedó con Stiles en lugar de ser transferido al único Hale que había por el momento en Beacon Hill's. Sin razón aparente Peter quería mantenerlo seguro.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Danny Mahealani, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski, Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski
Series: El alfa Stiles Stilinski. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978282
Kudos: 24





	1. No..

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy escribiendo en mi idioma original, porque tardo mucho en traducir un solo capitulo y me encuentro con problemas con eso. Tal vez este trabajo solo lo lean las personas que hablan español y quienes me siguen en mi cuenta de wattpad. Pero es más fácil.

Stiles sintió una opresión en su pecho. Le resultaba extraño estar detrás del hombre que había mordido a su mejor amigo. Parecía un idiota y se sintió aun más patético que se sintiera atraído por el hombre lobo que le ofreció la mordida en aquel aterrador garaje y espero a que aceptara sin otra opción. Pero aún cuando hubiera mentido, algo dentro suyo, en lo muy profundo le aseguraba que Peter Hale se detendría, aún con la clara mentira saltando en su corazón.   
Pero aún así araña recibió la mordida al notar esa mirada de dolor profundo en el hombre, algo dentro suyoba, gritaba y aceptaba todo lo que el alfa siniestro estaba dispuesto a darle.

—Acepto — dejo salir de sus labios antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Serás un lobo estupendo — aseguro mordiendo la muñeca pálida y expuesta — cuidare también de ti — ronroneo besando la marca de sus dientes y limpiando la sangre que salió de la herida rápidamente.

—Espero no morir — gruño un poco adolorido intentando alejar su muñeca.

Pero los dientes de Peter cerca de una zona tan blanda de su cuerpo solo evitaron que lo hiciera. Porque esos brillantes ojos rojos le hicieron aguantar la respiración, claramente tenía algo por los lobos amenazantes que mataban a sus sobrinas y Alfas. Tal vez era su señal para darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba con esos pensamientos del hombre.

—Eres mucho mejor que Scott — aseguro casi adorando al chico.

Stiles retuvo su respiración, al sentir la lengua deslizarse entre las marcas de mordida. Limpiando con facilidad la sangre. Entonces volvió a respirar cuando el mayor se alejó sin soltar su mano. Solo lo guío con calma hasta llegar a su Jeep. Miro al lobo y con una mueca clara pregunto si el mayor manejaría.

—Claro que sí — acepto rozando la nuca de Stiles — dame las llaves. Te llevaré a casa.

Aun repasaba esa escena en su cabeza una y otra vez a salvó en su hogar. La marca de la mordida había desaparecido hace un par de horas y parecía ser más rápido de como lo había sido con Scott.   
Entonces, se quedó recostado. Esperando que todo el dolor corporal desapareciera, pero un dolor sordo en el pecho le consiguió doblándose del dolor. Parecía una angina de pecho ante la intensidad. Pero sintió que podría morir de un ataque agudo al miocardio. Era un dolor tan severo, que sintió los brazos entumidos, el cuello adolorido y apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula aunque esta también vibraba por el dolor.

—¿Qué mierda? —Preguntó hacia el mismo cuando dolor se detuvo.

Dejándole sudoroso, adolorido y temblando desde la cabeza hacia los pies.  
Algo en su pecho se sentía mal, era un vacío que nunca había experimentado. Se levantó con cuidado y dificulta de la cama, eran en esos momentos en los que su padre trabajaba de noche que agradecía para que no lo viera así.  
Camino hasta el baño, tembloroso, sosteniendo de las paredes. Y cuando se miro al espejo, parpadeo de incredulidad ante su piel que se encontraba más pálida que nunca por el dolor, las notables ojeras como si no hubiera dormido por días. Algo estaba mal, lo comprobó cuando sus ojos en vez de brillar color dorado de los betas, estos brillaron de un rojo alfa que le hizo estremecer.

—Peter...—murmuró esperando estar en un sueño.

Pero no fue así, se sostuvo con fuerza a lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser el lavamanos del baño, casi rompe la porcelana al apretar su agarre. Podía sentir las garras queriendo salir y un rugido aterrador intentando vibrar por todo su cuerpo. Un sentimiento de ira intensa acompañada de dolor le pedía vengar a su alfa.

—¿Por qué? —casi sollozo al caer al piso del baño de rodillas—¿por qué él?

Pudo hundirse en el dolor, pero la llegada improvisada de su mejor amigo por la ventana de su habitación le hizo mantener la compostura.

—Amigo, Derek me mintió—declaró el beta buscando al castaño por la habitación.

—En el baño Scott—llamó queriendo enterarse si había pasado algo con Peter.

Cuando Scott le contó finalmente todo lo que sucedió mientras el descansaba para poder recuperar fuerzas y superar la transformación no pudo hacer más que maldecir internamente observando a su amigo y pidiéndole estar a solas porque no se sentía muy bien. El hispano aceptó fácilmente sin darse cuenta del gran cambio que Stiles estaba sufriendo en aquellos momentos.  
Stiles acepto la mordida que le ofreció Peter. Algo en su pecho se aceleraba con tal potencia que parecía estarle dando un ataque al corazón de solo pensar en no tener al hombre lobo cerca. Pero Derek termino arruinando todo al arrancarle la garganta al hombre, el poder Alfa se quedó con Stiles en lugar de ser transferido al único Hale que había por el momento en Beancon Hill's. Sin razón aparente Peter quería mantenerlo seguro.  
Y se mantendría a salvo, necesitaba por lo menos tres betas para mantenerse cuerdo, aunque nunca transformaría a las personas contra su voluntad. Tampoco quería matar gente inocente.

Entonces pensó en alguna opción que pudiera ser favorable y fácil de entrenar. Pensó en Erica, porque la chica era tratada de una manera tan horrible, tal vez la mordida podría favorecerla en cuanto a su epilepsia. En Boyd porque el chico aún sufría la desaparición de su hermana y necesitaba una familia, la manada podría ser un buen método para sacar al hombre de su frío caparazón. En Isaac porque aunque el chico no se llevaba con él, sabía de las brutales golpizas que su padre le propinaba. No quería que él chico sufriera más, ser un hombre lobo le daría confianza y la manada lo ayudaría ha superar sus traumas si era bien enseñado. Jackson era una buena opción, sólo si descubría quien era realmente. Porque problemas de identidad con poderes de hombre lobo, hmm no, no, según su lógica aquello no iba en la ecuación. Lydia podría unirse a ellos, después de todo fue mordida por Peter, pero Derek y Scott. Algo se revolvía al pensar en Scott como manada, Derek había sufrido tanto, entendía su dolor. Pero tampoco se lo dejaría tan fácil si planeaba unirse a su manada.

Después de todo, ahora era el nuevo Alfa del territorio Hale.


	2. Es la muerte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles miró a su mejor amigo con furiosa resistencia ha obedecerle. Derek no había aparecido otra vez, sabía que aún estaba en el pueblo todos sus instintos decían que estaba evitando volverse un omega salvaje. Gruñó por lo bajo al ver a Allison acercarse, empezaba ha oler como lo hizo alguna vez su tía y como lo hace su padre cuando está cazando.  
> Todos sus instintos le pedían correr lejos de ella, aunque una parte, en lo profundo de su pecho sabía que ella era culpable de la muerte de su pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quien pregunte porque esto esta siendo más rápido es porque los capítulos agregados ya estuvieron listos antes de ser agregados por aquí.

Stiles miró a su mejor amigo con furiosa resistencia ha obedecerle. Derek no había aparecido otra vez, sabía que aún estaba en el pueblo todos sus instintos decían que estaba evitando volverse un omega salvaje. Gruñó por lo bajo al ver a Allison acercarse, empezaba ha oler como lo hizo alguna vez su tía y como lo hace su padre cuando está cazando.  
Todos sus instintos le pedían correr lejos de ella, aunque una parte, en lo profundo de su pecho sabía que ella era culpable de la muerte de su pareja.

Entonces retrocedía un poco cuando la tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para que su olor se quedara un buen rato en su ahora sensible nariz. Y sus ganas asesinas se prendieran de manera inminente. 

—¿Pasa algo, amigo?—preguntó Scott después de salir de la tediosa clase de economía dada por el entrenador Bobby.

Stiles quiso gruñir y mostrar sus ojos rojos para que el beta se sometiera. Tanto tiempo siendo un Alfa solitario estaba empezando a darle un efecto aterrador a su chispa Alfa. Entonces retrocedió alejándose dejando a un muy aturdido lobo beta por la reacción de su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Cuando Stiles se oculto en la biblioteca para calmarse y no atacar a nadie se encontró con Erica que se veía tan pálida, ojerosa y cansada que no parecía ella misma.

—¿Pasa algo, rubia? —llamó sin saber que diría la chica.

—Stiles—el sonrojo que tomó lugar en el rostro de la chica fue impresionante—¿no deberías estar almorzando con Scott?

Stiles ladeo la cabeza como un cachorro perdido. La sonrisa que dedico fue tan enorme que dejó a la rubia sin respirar por un par de segundos.  
La chica no entendía porque esa mirada tan fija y a la vez dulce, como si estuviera considerando algo.

—Erica—evadió la pregunta sin importarle la sorpresa que podía oler en la chica—¿qué harías sí no tuvieras epilepsia? Si hay una forma para tener una vida normal.

La joven chica miró al castaño fijamente, como si estuviera burlándose de ella. Pero sólo encontró una dulce mirada que le hizo relajarse y apartar la vista totalmente apenada por mirar tan fijamente al chico.

—Tal vez usaría ropa bonita—susurro tan bajo que si él de ojos whisky no tuviera un super oído no lo habría escuchado—tendría más confianza y sería como una de esas chicas lindas o tendría las ganas de verme bien como Lydia, que se ve hermosa.

Stiles se levantó de su lugar y camino con paciencia hacia la pequeña chica en cuanto ella lo tuvo cerca se encogió todo lo posible en su lugar.

—Te daré la solución—tomo suavemente el antebrazo de la chica—pero seremos una familia Erica, entrenaremos juntos y juro que te protegeré—hizo brillar sus ojos en color Alfa sosteniendo la mirada impresionada de la chica—serás una chica normal, que vista bonito pero a cambio solo quiero una cosa.

La respiración irregular de la mujer asustó un poco a Stiles. Pero no olía a miedo, tenía un ligero olor picante, combinado con cuero y esperanza. Como si la chica le dijera que si a todo lo que pidiera en esos momentos.

—¿Qué eres?—cuestionó emocionada—¿en verdad puedes ayudarme?, ¿qué quieres?

—Soy un hombre lobo—confesó honesto descubriendo la blanca piel del brazo—te ayudaré si lo deseas de esa forma. Solo pido confianza, lealtad y paciencia—alzó el brazo hasta la altura adecuada para solo inclinarse y morder cuando ella dijera.

—Esta bien, pero debes prometer que en verdad seremos una familia—asintió dejando caer un poco su cabello por su rostro.

—Es una promesa—mordió sin darse cuenta que estaba absorbiendo el dolor de la chica para no hacerla sufrir.

Cuando la sangre tocó su boca Stiles se retiro. Busco algo para limpiar la herida y Erica solo señaló un par de clinex que guardaba en su mochila. Cuando los obtuvo e hizo presión en la mordida para evitar que sangrara más. La rubia suspiro agotada, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado.

—Tranquila—la sostuvo cuando noto que no podría sostenerse sola—iremos a mi casa, ahí esperaremos que la mordida haga efecto.

Tomo sus cosas y las de su futura beta. Pará cargarla al puro estilo nupcial. Se ganó un par de miradas por el pasillo al salir, hasta que Boyd se pudo delante de él sin dejarle pasar. Entendía el sentido de sobreprotección del chico, sólo por eso no gruñó y amenazó con matarlo.

—¿Sucede algo?—la voz salió forzosa y nerviosa.

—¿A dónde la llevas?—señaló el cuerpo de la chica y miró mal al castaño.

—A mi casa, pero puedes venir si quieres—se abrió pasa y hizo una señal para que el chico Moreno le siguiera de cerca hasta su jeep.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo dejó a la mujer en el asiento del pasajero. Le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y dejó que Boy subiera.   
Condujo con calma tarareando una que otra canción de la radio durante el corto lapso de tiempo que le tomó llegar a casa. Cuando logró subir a la chica en la habitación de invitados Boyd lo estaba viendo fijamente como si intentará descubrir algún gran misterio.

—Tomó asiento—pidió amablemente—cuando Erica despierte tenemos que hablar.

Boyd se quedó mirando a Stilinski al principio desconfío del chico cuando lo vio llevarse a Eirca de tal forma, por eso lo había seguido. Pero ahí en ese como silencio se dio cuenta que el no quería dañar a la rubia.  
Las horas del reloj pasaron lentamente esperando a que Erica se despertará. Se canso de esperar y tenía cosas que hacer, iba ha pedir irse, cuando una cabellera rubia pasó corriendo rápidamente a su lado para abrazar al chico de lunares con emoción y fuerza.

—¡Gracias!—chillo emocionada—¡eres el mejor!

Ni cuenta se había dado de que el de lunares estaba acompañado. La chica se veía más hermosa de lo que normalmente estaría. Se veía menos pálida, más viva, con las mejillas llenas, cabello notablemente más saludable. Lo que parecía una fuerza sorprendente y sonriendo.  
Estaba realmente feliz por todo como había resultado ser en esos momentos. Entonces tal vez si Stilinski logró hacer feliz a Erica valía la pena saber que estaba planeando.


	3. Todo lo contrario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia había salido del hospital, tenía un miedo latente junto a voces que le susurraban todo el tiempo, en cada momento que estaba sola y creía estar sola. Cuando miro a Stiles en la semana después de empezar a enloquecer tranquilamente se sorprendió. Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd caminaban a un lado del chico de lunares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se que decir, pero me gustan las notas. Lo sé solo debería subir todos los capítulos y dejar de agregar información innecesaria. Pero es que me gusta hablarles.

Lydia había salido del hospital, tenía un miedo latente junto a voces que le susurraban todo el tiempo, en cada momento que estaba sola y creía estar sola. Cuando miro a Stiles en la semana después de empezar a enloquecer tranquilamente se sorprendió. Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd caminaban a un lado del chico de lunares. Erica vestía jeans de cuero negro, junto a unos tacones que a cualquiera le darían envidia, chaqueta de cuero negro y una blusa corta de un color en contraste que más que ropa parecía un corset que dejaba relucir sus encantos bien ocultos entre capaz de ropa que antes habían sido parte de su vestuario. No a cualquiera le quedaba bien el negro y el cuero, pero la rubia parecía estar luciendo lo de una manera increíble.

Stiles estaba menos torpe, más ligero y grácil. Como si sus largas y grandes extremidades por fin hayan coordinado para poder hacer al pálido y alto chico lo que debió ser desde hace años. Porque era guapo, con el cabello comenzando a crecer en su cabeza rapada. Esos ojos de color whisky intenso y esa sonrisa bobalicona que solía resaltar en su rostro. Por primera vez en años, Lydia Martín se había fijado en el antes torpe y totalmente nerd Stiles Stilinski.  
El chico noto la mirada de la pelirroja, y sonrió cuando atrapó esos ojos mirando con insistencia. Al final de su mente, un susurro cautivador le dijo que algo en la chica había cambiado, que la necesitaba de su lado. Que sí conseguía hacerle participar por sí sola sería una gran adición a su manada.

—Chicos—llamó con delicadeza consiguiendo a la beta y al aún humano mirando en su dirección—¿les gustaría que Lydia se una ha la manada?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los dos adolescentes que miran a la dirección en la que su Alfa tenía puesta su atención. Boyd sonrió un poco al notar como Stilinski realmente estaba formando una familia, eso hacía más fácil su decisión de tomar la mordida. Pedía su opinión. Preguntaba si estaban cómodos, les dejaba pasar tiempo en su casa, rodeado de su atención, películas, comida, iban a comprar ropa con un dinero que estaba seguro que Stiles no poseía y que siempre que preguntaba aseguraba que les contaría todo cuando la manada fuera estable. Solo pedía tiempo, confianza y unión. Solo quería hacerlos sentir bien, y personalmente era genial aunque le costará a veces seguir el ritmo de sus divagaciones.

Boyd miró a Erica y ambos compartieron miradas seguras.

—Sí Alfa, nos gustaría tenerla—aseguró divertida la chica colgándose del castaño—si no es molestia Batman.

La risa melodiosa del castaño consiguió a ambos chicos satisfechos por haber conseguido algo bien.

—Lo que mi Catwoman quiera.

—Alfa, gracias—Boyd dijo simplemente sin usar grandes palabras.

La mirada se sorpresa de Stiles fue cómica, primero sus ojos cafés se abrieron dejando ver a un pequeño ciervo ante los focos de un carro. La boca se abrió y boqueo un par de veces para luego asentir dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda para luego revolver el largo y brillante cabello rubio de su primer beta.

—Son los mejores betas—halago sin problemas—llegando a casa plantearemos como hacer que tomes el turno—prometió fielmente antes de ir detrás de la pelirroja.

Se acercó a la chica que parecía asustada, la miró sostener su cabeza como si tuviera una intensa jaqueca. Había investigado sobre lo que Lydia Martín podría ser, muchas historias de grandes monstruos (Kanimas) le preocupaban. Beacon Hills era ahora su territorio, debía mantenerlo a salvo. Le diría todo a su padre cuando su sanidad mental estuviera estable y no quisiera matar a cualquiera que amenazara su poder Alfa.

—¿Estás bien?—la voz preocupada del chico consiguió a Lydia mirándolo desde su posición de dolor.

—Eres tú—el susurro sorprendió a Stiles que se arrodilló a la altura de la chica—logras que las voces dejen de susurrar. De suplicar por ayuda, están conectadas a ti.

La sonrisa deslumbrante del castaño sorprendió a la mujer. Parecía satisfecho de tener razón en algo, lo sabía por ese brillo feliz en los ojos contrarios.

—Puedo ayudar, solo necesito que me escuches—la tomo del hombro con delicadeza.

—Pero, Jackson...—la pregunta por lo bajo no pareció sorprenderlo.

—Puede venir, no te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a tu vida—arreglo los mechones del siempre cuidado cabello de la adolescente—trae a Jackson y a Danny. Se que el no irá ha ningún lado sin su mejor amigo—su sonrisa fue cegadora y terriblemente comprensiva—no tienen que renunciar a nada. Pero me gustaría que fuéramos más unidos, una familia sí es posible después de lo que hablaremos.

—¿Cuándo?—La voz determinada y la muerte brillando suavemente a su alredor de la chica sorprendió a los betas que estaban distrayendo a Scott para que no se acercara ha la platica de su Alfa. La mujer estaba casi jurando que sí lo obtenía no la complacía o dañaba a Jackson conseguiría a una Lydia Martín enojada detrás de su cabeza.

—Hoy, en la antigua casa Hale. Dos horas después de la escuela—le ayudó a levantarse—tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. Prometo ser totalmente honesto.

La chica le dedico una mirada complacida para arreglar su ropa y quitar el polvo imaginario. Su sonrisa de diva regresó rápidamente a su rostro sin preocuparse por parecer presumida.  
Agito su cabello dejando que sus rizos rebeldes cayeran por los costados desprendiendo un olor a fresas. Los labios rojos brillaban casi maliciosamente en una sonrisa triunfante.

—Sí le dices a alguien lo negare todo—se alejo a paso altivo escuchando por poco la respuesta del chico.

—No esperaba menos de Lydia Martín.

Cuando regresó con Erica estaba que brincaba en su lugar feliz. Scott parecía molesto y al verlo casi le gruñó. El beta estaba dándole una mirada de muerte, al parecer había escuchado toda su platica.

—¿Estas haciendo el trabajo sucio se Derek?—siseo por lo bajo con sus ojos casi brillando del enojo.

Stiles alzó las manos al notar como la beta rubia tomaba posición para atacar a su mejor amigo (ya no sabía si debía seguir llamándole de esa forma). Boyd aún no era un beta lobo, pero si uno humano que frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia adelante para tomar al lobo de la ropa y estampar lo contra los casilleros si era necesario.

—No soy la perra de nadie y menos hago su trabajo sucio—escupió dejando que sus ojos casi se vean—estoy consiguiendo a mis betas, mi manada. Puedes unirte o irte.

—No eres un lobo Stiles—el hispano tomó al de lunares por el cuello de la camisa casi alzando lo.

Erica gruñó más fuerte pero Boyd impidió el paso cuando noto los hombros tensos de su Alfa, la sonrisa ladeada y la cara más oscura que había conseguido del chico desde que se conocían. Los chicos que caminaban por los pasillos se detuvieron al ver pelear a McCall y a Stilinski que parecían unidos por la cadera.

—Y tu te crees el mejor hombre lobo de todos—de un manotazo alejo las manos del chico—pero yo fui quien te anclo. Entonces piensa en cómo estás presumiendo a base de mi esfuerzo.

Se alejo de él hispano siendo seguido por Erica que sólo gruñia por lo bajo y se colgaba fácilmente del muchacho. Mientras Boyd caminaba detrás con una mirada de advertencia.


	4. Necesitas ayuda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El chico de cejas espesas y cabello negro observó al chico castaño que se posicionaba enfrente suyo con una sonrisa ladeada que parecía muy complacida de encontrar algo que ya tenía planeando que sucediera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considere mejorar la escena de pelea, pero claramente soy un asco en eso. Así que mantengamos a estos chicos así.

El chico de cejas espesas y cabello negro observó al chico castaño que se posicionaba enfrente suyo con una sonrisa ladeada que parecía muy complacida de encontrar algo que ya tenía planeando que sucediera. No entendió como podía lucir tan confiado, como si nada de lo que dijera pudiera afectarlo.

—¿Qué tal te trata la vida, lobo amargado?—preguntó burlón ganándose una mala mirada del chico oscuro.

Pero antes de que Derek pudiera atacar, Erica se interpuso entre su alfa y el casi lobo omega. Stiles se relajo notablemente acariciando el cuello de la chica con sus manos, sus dedos se enredaron dulcemente en un pedido silencioso que sorprendió a Derek que miraba todo. Su madre los hubiera hecho retroceder con un potente rugido y una mala mirada con ojos Alpha. Porque los alfas solían tener un sentido de posesión y estatus que Derek recordaba como su tío Peter critico, la fuerza del lobo siempre sería la manada.

—Erica, cariño hemos hablado de esto—susurro por lo bajo con tono comprensivo.

—¡Pero Alfa..!

—Pero nada catwoman.

El puchero infantil de la rubia fue apagado rápidamente cuando las garras de la mujer lobo regresaron a su lugar. Un olor picante, fuera de lo normal le llamó la atención llevándola fuera de la casa vieja y casi en ruina. Boyd esperaba ha Stiles mientras ella revisaba el perímetro. El chico había pedido la mordida y prometido esperar mientras ellos regresaban. Pero Stiles se había negado rotundamente, algo sobre no estar cuando su beta humano deja de serlo y sobre lo tonto que sería dejar solo a sus lobos por el cambio fue apenas entendible entre sus divagaciones.  
Se había alegrado que Stiles no lo dejara pasar todo por él solo, tampoco que le dejara acostumbrarse a sus sentidos y que posiblemente entrará en pánico al no tener a alguno cerca para hacer que su mente se relaje.

—Se que estas pasando por malos momentos, Derek—se acercó calmado para no asustar al hombre—por eso estoy aquí. Eres el sobrino de mi pareja y por lo tanto mi sobrino ahora—se detuvo cuando él gruñido casi animal del antes beta le aseguro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo—somos familia, manada y por eso estoy aquí.

Derek dejo de escuchar para lanzarse con su turno beta en la superficie, las garras afiladas apenas y tocaron a Stiles que retrocedió sin tocar al chico. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alejo al hombre lobo de Boyd. Aún le preocupaba la seguridad de su manada.

—Derek, reacciona—grito sin inmutarse mucho, simplemente retrocedió esquivando los ataques de las garras que resultarían mortales para cualquiera que no fuera un lobo.

Stiles miró hacia Boyd antes de soltar un ahogado: “lo siento, lo siento tanto” y darle un golpe impresionante al chico de anchos hombros. Simplemente suspiro cuando el de cabello negro retrocedió un par de pasos aturdido. Su parte más salvaje estaba reclamando sangre, y Stiles no quería hacer lo que estaba ha punto de tener lugar en la vieja casa.

—Lo siento, perdoname Derek—suplico dándole otro golpe en la nariz al mayor.

Boyd trago visiblemente sorprendido. Su alfa estaba rogando perdón, aunque sabía que era necesario. Aquello le enternecio, Stiles nunca lastimaria a quienes consideraba manada, por más enojado que estuviera. Porque habían hablado de Peter, les había contado todo lo sucedido y como aseguraba que el hombre mayor no era una mala persona. Tal vez sarcástico y un poco gilipollas. Pero nada realmente grave. Aterrador y egocéntrico también entraban en la descripción del chico de lunares.

Stiles se fastidio y se enojo de manera notable cuando Derek pensó en acercarse hacia Boyd.

—No toques a mi beta—gruñó tomando al lobo mayor de la chaqueta.

Sin saber cómo es que un hombre lobo recién mordido pudo someter a Derek Hale, Boyd se quedó quieto observando. Se sosprendio un poco cuando Stiles gruñó posesivamente mostrando los dientes, las garras desgarraron con facilidad la delgada piel entre los dedos del chico. Los ojos color whisky brillaron de un rojo intenso que consiguió al chico moreno conteniendo el aliento. No sabe en qué momento se maravillo ante el destello de poder bruto, mirar como el alfa, su alfa golpeaba el rostro de Derek Hale fue sorprendente. El chico era escuálido y menos impresionante de lo pensado. Pero era ágil e inteligente, había terminado por arrastrar al lobo por el suelo, con la sangre goteando por su nariz. El chico estaba lleno de sangre, pero no parecía ser suya. Mientras que el Hale intentaba llegar al cuello del otro, este ya no aguanto y gruñó de manera amenazadora consiguiendo que el hombre indefenso intentará salir de su agarre.

Pero no lo permitió, sujeto la chaqueta de cuero con fuerza y le gruñó a la cara, con los ojos brillando aún más rojos si eso era posible.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—preguntó sorprendido cuando el de cabello negro al fin ladeo la cabeza sumisamente.

—Soy el alfa—sonrió triunfante—¿Y Erica?—la preocupación en su voz se filtro.

Pero la rubia le habló desde la entrada de la casa, su risa peculiar llamó la atención del chico de lunares. Que sólo sonrió tranquilo antes de tomar al hombre como un saco de papas.

—Ve con ella, creo que va ha necesitar ayuda—arrugó la nariz al reconocer un olor extra que sólo le conseguía de mal humor—y si pueden sacar a esa cazadora de aquí, me sentiría aún mejor.

Boyd solo rodó los ojos con diversión. Sabía que Stiles estaba enojado, pero la risa detrás de la pronunciación despectiva del apodo de Allison le hacía dudar si realmente estaba enojado con la chica o solo era el olor que estaba molestándolo de sobre manera. Pero aún así asintió sabiendo que el chico nunca lastimaria al otro lobo. Salió para encontrarse la escena más extraña de todas. Erica estaba mirando a la chica Argent de arriba hacia abajo mientras Lydia era ocultada con el cuerpo de la rubia. Jackson se encontraba a un costado junto a Danny que parecía molesto. Miró a la mujer loba con una clara pregunta muda siendo expuesta en su rostro.

—Argent ha venido a decirle a Lydia que no necesita la ayuda de Stiles—contestó sin apartar la mirada de la que consideraba su enemigo.

Los pasos que vinieron de la casa pusieron a casi todos alertas. Pero Allison estuvo tentada ha reclamar cuando la voz fuerte y clara de Stilinski rompió el silencio.

—Sí, sí la necesita Argent—los tenis rojos alzaron tierra del viejo bosque ante cada paso—además de que eso es algo que Lydia decidirá. Al igual que Jackson y Danny.

—¿Qué te está dando Derek para hacer esto, Stiles?—grito la castaña dándole una mala mirada—¿te prometió la mordida?

—la risa rompió el aire y las largas extremidades se retorcieron al ritmo de esta—pobre e ilusa Argent, no necesito la mordida—levanto el rostro mostrando los ojos rojos—soy el alfa y tu estas en mi territorio. Ahora será mejor que te vayas.

La adolescente contuvo un gemido, y camino lentamente hasta su carro sin apartar la mirada del chico de lunares. Se sentía plenamente amenazada.

—¿Y bien aún quieres mi ayuda?

Ante la pregunta todos salieron de su sorpresa y Lydia fue la primera en querer saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca he peleado con nadie, pueden demandarme por eso.


	5. Y puedo dártela.

Stiles sonrió entusiasta mientras miraba ha Lydia. Ella sólo se paseaba de un lado a otro, contando y rememorando todo lo dicho por él hombre lobo alfa. Derek se había acercado a Stiles mientras la pelirroja hablaba por lo bajo, quería discutir algunas cosas con su ahora alfa. Se alejaron de la multitud con calma fría, y una sonrisa amarga adornando el rostro de Derek.

—Lamento el haberte sometido—expresó tranquilamente ganándose el ceño fruncido del chico.

—¿No era realmente esa tu intención?—el de ojos verdes se mantuvo firme, un poco gruñón y hasta cansado.

—No—niega tocando el hombro del mayor con algo de duda—pensé que tendríamos una conversación decente, pero ya estas enloqueciendo cuando llegue—confesó con un pequeño sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas—lamento haber parecido un Alfa controlador que no pide opinión de quienes se unirán a su manada.

—Yo no sé si quiera o pueda permanecer en la manada—susurró relajando se un poco.

—Mira Derek, no tienes porque hacerlo—frotó la palma de su mano en su hombro en un signo disimulado de marcarlo con su olor, su alfa pedía consolar al beta que estaba sufriendo—eres libre de encontrar otra manada si lo deseas. Estaré aquí el tiempo que necesites, pero por lo menos danos una oportunidad.

—Lo intentaré—sonrió de manera deslumbrante dejando visibles lo que eran adorable dientes de conejo.

Stiles asintió en aceptación más calmado. Regresó a donde se encontraban los demás, sólo para ser jalado por Lydia del brazo mientras que sus ojos parecían los de una loca que resolvió el misterio más impresionante de su vida.

—¿Entonces las voces se callaran?

—Lo suficiente, como para que puedas asimilarlo con calma.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Stilinski?—la voz de Jackson consiguió a él alfa riendo y calmando a sus betas que parecían ofendidos por la forma de tratar a lo que ellos empezaban a considerar como familia.

Stiles antes pudo haberse enojado y tratado de una manera demasiado dura ha Jackson. Pero había comprendido que mientras más personas insultaran o alteran su estado, Erica y Boyd eran propensos a atacar. Él realmente no deseaba gente normal, e inocente siendo lastimada por los chicos.

—Calma Erica y Boyd—pidió amablemente sin dejar de ver al chico—bueno, verás mi querido Jackson. Lydia es una Banshee y si mi querida pelirroja sabe de mitos, sabrá de que estoy hablando.

—Ellas están vinculadas a la muerte o a quienes van a morir—confirmó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa—pueden predecir la muerte de quienes les rodean e incluso conectar (hasta cierto punto) con quienes ya han muerto—afirmó tirando de su cabello rubio fresa con incomodidad que hacía al chico castaño querer consolarla.

—Calma, Lyds—abrazo a la chica sin otras intenciones más que calmarla—esto te ayudará ha conocer de lo que eres capaz. Tal vez hasta te ayude a escuchar las voces de los muertos mejor.

Jackson rodó los ojos sin creer que realmente no estuviera celoso de Stilinski tocando a su novia. Pero Danny le había dado un codazo cuando intento soltar algún comentario mordaz. Algo sobre que Stiles no estaba mirando de la misma forma a la chica le hizo desistir sobre la idea de hacer sentir mal al chico de lunares. Aunque Erica, Boyd y ese tal Derek Hale le estaban mirando como si pudieran sepultar lo sí hablaba mal del chico.

—Sentidos de hombre lobo—expresó Danny riéndose ante la cara de sorpresa de Jackson.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?—reclamo infantil como si no le importara que todos miraran su cara de berrinche.

—Oh, Jackson te conozco perfectamente. Eres mi mejor amigo—la risa grupal llamó la atención de los dos chicos.

—Me agradan, ¿pueden unirse a la manada?—pidió Erica con una sonrisa feliz y lobuna deslizándose por sus labios—tal vez valgan la pena—el movimiento de cejas consiguió a Derek bufando.

—Eso no es decisión mía—aseguró riéndose—es una decisión que sólo Lydia, Jackson y Danny pueden tomar Erica. No voy a obligarlos.

Lydia salió de entre los brazos de Stiles acomodando su ropa de nueva cuenta. Con una sonrisa presumida que hizo temblar a los lobos sobre las promesas de dolor que brillaban en los ojos de la pelirroja si algo se lo dicho era una broma de mal gusto. Se estaba jugando su estabilidad mental, no debería que Stilinski le arrebatara algo que era suyo antes de aceptar ir al baile con el chico de lunares.

—Acepto, pero si me estas mintiendo te perseguire hasta los confines del infierno mismo—amenazó sin dejar de ver sus perfectas uñas.

—Ya veo porque la querías—Erica chiflo divertida tomando del brazo a Stiles—lamento romper el momento. Pero tengo hambre.

—¿Quieren ir a comer?—preguntó en voz alta para que los humanos le escucharán—yo invito, vamos todos. Pueden ir Boyd contigo si estas de acuerdo Derek.

El hombre asintió un poco inseguro sin saber cómo aceptar la situación.

—Bien—fue corto ganándose una risa lobuna de Erica—¿quién es Boyd?

El chico moreno solo alzó levemente su mano para llamar la atención del hombre lobo. Eso agradó a Derek, bien alguien callado con el que no tendría un silencio incómodo para compartir durante el viaje.

—Gracias—susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Stiles y Erica pudieran escuchar.

Stiles sonrió restándole importancia.

—Tu vienes conmigo Catwoman—guió a la chica hacia el asiento del copiloto de su amado Jeep—¿alguien más quiere venir con nosotros?

Jackso se levantó lanzando le las llaves de su auto a Danny para que llevara ha Lydia.

—Vamos—paso de un lado dándole una risa divertida a Stiles—me gustaría empezar a llevarnos bien si tendremos que vernos tan frecuentemente.

Danny se sorprendió pero asintió un poco indeciso sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su mejor amigo. Pero no dijo nada, solo tomó las llaves para llevar a Lydia ha comer.

—No los quiero peleando en mi bebé—amenazó cuando Erica salió corriendo junto a Jackson.

Se quejo por lo bajo al verlo empujarse el uno al otro de manera infantil. Contuvo un gruñido cuando Jackson resultó vencedor para obtener el asiento de copiloto. Erica se encontraba haciendo pucheros mientras hablaba sobre qué él chico había hecho trampa. Rodó los ojos hasta que sintió que podrían tocar la parte posterior de su cráneo. Por dios, la rubia era una mujer lobo, debería haberle ganado a Jackson que era un simple humano.  
Le resto importancia para ir por comida, ya empezaba a necesitar distracciones en su vida.


	6. Oh, alfa.

Stiles sonrió altanero cuando Allison paso cerca suyo, pudo sentir la mirada acusadora de la chica.  
Pero le ignoro a favor de escuchar a Jackson hablando de lo traicionado que se sentía cuando sus padres le dijeron después de tantos años que era adoptado. Como sentía que debía superar cada expectativa ahora aún más.

—Tranquilo Jackson—acarició la espalda del chico con calma—ellos te aman y como tu futuro Alfa me aseguraré de eso.

Una persona se deslizó fácilmente del costado de Stiles con una sonrisa divertida brillando en sus ojos y en sus labios color fresa remarcando de una manera memorable.

—Nada sobre intimidar a los padres de Jackson, Stilinski—soltó Lydia divertida.

—Me ofendes querida—hizo pucheros sin importarle que Erica y Boyd se sentarán enfrente suyo riendo un poco—solo quiero que mi beta humano sea amado.

Un bufido de Danny que escucho la conversación causó la risa de Stiles. Faltaba poco para la tan afamado día de la luna de gusano. Habían planeado todo tan meticulosamente que era sorprendente.   
Lydia había aceptado ayudar luego de escuchar toda la historia, tal vez Stiles había mentido un poco sobre cómo Peter no estaba totalmente cuerdo y que en verdad lamentaba asustar la aún después de la muerte. Aún cuando Derek negó sabiendo que era algo antinatural revivir a su tío, Lydia no se detuvo. No cuando los ojos whisky de Stiles se apagaron de manera notoria, no dejaría que su Alfa fuera triste y amargado.

—¿Cómo está Derek?—preguntó tranquilamente disfrutando de su ensalada con una pausa dramática.

Todos en la mesa observaron atentamente a la reacción del alfa. Pensando que tal vez no había conseguido convencer a Derek, pero recibieron una sonrisa tranquila y vibrante. Todos suspiraron tranquilos al saber que tendrían una respuesta positiva. Eso fue hasta que un hispano se acercó a ellos con una mirada de cachorro herido que ocasionó a Jackson riéndose por lo bajo para no ser regañado, mientras Danny le reprendió su comportamiento poco amigable ante el amigo del Alfa. Erica ignoro el momento junto a Boyd que llamaron a un muy perdido Isaac que no sabía que hacer con su existencia al entrar al comedor.  
Lydia fingió no darse cuenta todo a favor de llamar al niño rubio de rizos como si estuviera enfrente de los faros de algún coche.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste qué eres el Alfa?—gimoteo Scott con los ojos heridos.

—¿En qué momento se supone de debía decírtelo?—cuestionó divertido—¿antes o después de cogerte a la cazadora?

Otro pequeño gimoteo salió del fondo de la garganta del chico moreno. Stiles rodó los ojos cansado e ignoro un momento a su mejor amigo cuando Isaac apareció tímidamente a un lado de Lydia, dejando con torpeza una bandeja que no tenía gran cosa de almuerzo.

—¿Por qué tan poco?—se inclino sobre la mesa examinando la comida del chico.

—Yo realmente no tengo mucho—expresó apenado por la atención que estaba recibiendo de toda la mesa.

—Jackson—afirmó fácilmente revolviendo el cabello de Isaac con un cariño que era palpable—toma dinero de mi cartera y traele a Isaac algo bueno.

—Claro que no—todos observaron al mencionado con interés—esta corre por mi cuenta. Luego puedes invitar las pizzas.

—Mmm trato—acepto Stiles sonriendo.

Isaac se sonrojo totalmente avergonzado. Pero no se quejo, solo comenzo a hablar con el resto de los chicos mientras Stiles se encargaba de Scott.

—Te dije que podías unirte a mi manada o estar fuera de ella—se cruzó de brazos mirando al que consideraba su mejor amigo—piensa muy bien que harás Scott, te quedas con Allison y mueres a manos de Gerard Argent o unirte a mi para ser manada, familia.

—Allison dice que quieres revivir a Peter—expresó sosteniendo la mirada del castaño.

—Es mi pareja, no sobrevivire mucho sin él—la voz dolida de Stiles se ganó la mirada adolorida de Erica—entiendes el concepto. Por más que no quiera amar a un loco psicópata, lo hago. Esto va más allá de sí fue un buen tipo, se trata de mi pareja—tocó su pecho ante el dolor imaginario que a veces cubría su pecho con dolorosas contracciones de sufrimiento—además Peter no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, luego de morderme recuperó un poco de su cordura y luego de la muerte de Kate pudo haberse puesto bien, pero lo mataron.

Allison miraba todo desde una mesa lejana, con una sonrisa oscura. Estaba segura que Scott la preferiría sobre a Stilinski. Eran novios, amantes y nada detendría el sexo que tendría si cumplia todas las cosas que Allison pedía. Pero su sonrisa aterradora fue muriendo cuando Scott abrazo a Stiles con una sonrisa ladeada que no dejaba a dudas que estaba semi feliz por su amigo.

—¿Entonces hablas en serio?—el castaño correspondió el abrazo aturdido.

—Te prefiero a ti, una amistad de doce años no se compara con una chica—declaró felizmente casi apretando físicamente imposible a su mejor amigo—aunque tenga que ver todos los días al loco que me mordió, te apoyo.

Se apartó un poco del chico de lunares, y con ojos brillando dorado inclino la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello de manera sumisa. Stiles parpadeo un par de veces para luego gruñir y mostrar sus ojos rojos alfa en aceptación placentera de su nuevo miembro de la manada.  
Una tos hizo que los dos chicos ocultara sus ojos. Boyd estaba sonriendo divertido, mientras Jackson negaba puntuando con su sonrisa ladeada lo ridículo que todo estaba siendo.

—Estamos en público, luego pueden olerse el culo mutuamente—dijo la rubia fresa sin dejar de comer.

—Oh, por dios. Eso es asqueroso—se quejo Scott tomando lugar a un lado de Erica que sólo le guiño un ojo divertida.

—El único trasero que me interesa oler es el mío, no el del chico que es como mi hermano—chillo indignado ignorando a todos cuando Allison se acercó peligrosamente hacia ellos.

—Me olvide de Allison.

Todos suspiraron ante lo torpe que Scott era. Pero nadie dijo nada ante la sonrisa aterradora de Stiles.

—Viene la cazadora—habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que Allison escuchara antes de salir—no es por ser indiscreto, pero espero que la locura no sea contagiosa.

Isaac suspiro divertido, ocasionando las risas en la mesa y la mala mirada de Allison.

—Todos son unos idiotas—Scott se estaba riendo aún cuando había estado enamorado de la chica.

Eso sorprendió a todos, pero no impidió la risa divertida de todos. No cuando todo estaba teniendo su lugar adecuado.

**Author's Note:**

> Os quiero a todos, hasta los que se tomen la molestia de traducir esto al ingles u otro idioma. Y gracias por leer.


End file.
